More Than Friends?
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: I got this idea from a spoiler. Kyle tells Ricky he wants to leave the Bay, following Ash and Phoebe getting together, but the mum -of - one has a confession to make. Please tell me what you thought as it's the first time I've written Ricky without Brax.


**A little Kyle and Ricky fic, now you guys most probably know by now how much I love Brax and Ricky together, but I couldn't get this out of my mind after reading a spoiler. As always, I don't own Kyle or Ricky.**

 **This was proofread quickly.**

 **Thank you to Waterlooroadfan2012, who looked this over for me.**

* * *

More Than Friends? 

Kyle and Ricky were in Angelos, working side by side. They hadn't had many customers and it was quiet.

Kyle thought it was best to tell Ricky his plans for his future.

"Ricky?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah?" Ricky turned around from cleaning glasses and putting them away in the cupboard.

"I'm leaving " He confided.

"Why?" Ricky asked.

The two of them shut up Angelos and began walking home, Kyle's words were still playing on Ricky's mind and she knew she didn't want him to go.

By now, they had reached the shared - house and Kyle was unlocking the door, holding it open, to allow Ricky to wheel the pram inside.

"Stay " Ricky asked as she sat on the couch, Casey on her lap.

Kyle looked at her. "What have I got left to stay for, Rick?"

"Me, Kyle " She told him. She had told herself it was ridiculous to have feelings for her ex- partner's brother, but after Brax, she had found herself warming to the younger Braxton as she helped him deal with the pain of seeing Ash and Phoebe together, he had kicked Phoebe out of her room and invited Ricky and Casey to move back in, instead. Ricky had been apprehensive; she hadn't set foot in the house since the day Brax had been sent to prison.

Kyle blinked back at her. "What?"

"Your the only stable thing in my life, Kyle, I can't lose you " She replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Kyle reached out and cradled her face in his hands. Before saying the words he never thought he would say to a brothers ex - girlfriend.

"I love you, Ricky " Kyle told her.

"I know" She admitted slowly. "I love you too"

And, they sealed the deal with a sweet kiss.

* * *

They ended up, on the bed she had shared with Brax, it felt like a betrayal to him. But it felt nice to have a man hold her.

Ricky knew that Brax would want to see her happy she just wasn't sure if that included her dating his younger brother. She wasn't sure how many of the Bay's residents would be happy for them, but she didn't really care, she had waited for Brax for so long, she had his kid, but now it was tine for her to grab some happiness while she can.

Ricky rocked Casey in her arms in a bid to quieten the child down.

"Let me" Kyle took Casey from his new girlfriend and rocked him, the child quitened down and fell asleep.

"Your a natural " Ricky told him, as she walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get out his bottle, she had given up on breast feeding him, worried that he wasn't taking the nutrients he needed from her, and he seemed to take his bottle better.

She shut the fridge door and walked back in to the living room.

Kyle and Ricky had decided to take Casey out for a walk on the beach.

Ricky put her son in the pram and put the changing bag over the handles as she opened the door she wheeled the pram outside.

As, they walked to the beach, Ricky seen Ash linking arms with Phoebe.

Ash spotted the two of them. "Alright, mate?" He called to Kyle.

"Don't call me mate " Kyle hissed at him.

Ricky's hand lay reassuringly on his arm as she whispered. "Kyle, don't mate "

Before Ash could say anything else, Kyle took the handles of Casey's pram and walked off, leaving Ricky to jog after him.

"Hey, are you OK?" She asked as she caught up with him.

Kyle turned to face her. "Yep"

"Are you sure?" She asked, checking on Casey in his pram, he was asleep. She was relieved.

Kyle nodded his head, he didn't want to wreck his new relationship before it had even begun properly.

"OK" Ricky smiled as she started walking, carrying her shoes in her hand, the wind "blowing her hair.

They headed back to the house where, to their shock, they discovered Heath and Bianca.

"What are you doing, here?" Kyle asked his brother as he took Casey from the pram.

"We've come to see the little one" Heath told him.

"Where's Ricky?" Bianca asked, coming in to the house.

"She's gone for a surf " Kyle told them, he felt she could have done with some time to herself, so he had brought Casey home and was planning on watching some TV with a beer.

"Want one?" Kyle asked as he headed in to the kitchen, just as the door opened.

Heath shook his head quickly. "No, thanks, Bianca wants me to cut down "

Bianca, delighted to see her friend, throw her arms around Ricky.

Ricky laughed. "Hi Bianca " She was all wet from her surf, and her hair was stiff with salt.

Bianca pulled back. "How are you?" She asked, with a smile, sitting down on the couch.

Ricky sat beside her. "I'm good" She told her, just as Kyle come in to the living room, a beer in his hand. He sat on the arm of the couch beside her. She smiled at him as she got off the couch and went to make her and Bianca a drink.

Walking in to the kitchen, she seen a picture of her and Brax, arms around each other, on the fridge. She took it off and put it in the draw. She couldn't bring herself to throw it out. She got the milk out of the fridge and got the mugs out of the cupboard.

She carried them in and placed them down on the coffee table as Bianca picked hers up.

Ricky took a sip of hers as Kyle slipped an arm around her. Heath looked on, he didn't think it was right for Kyle to move in on his brothers ex, but the two of them, couldn't help how they felt about each other.

Bianca noticed the look on her husbands face and stood up, indicating that she would like a word with him. Heath sighed and followed her.

"She's happy, Heath "

"But with Kyle? He's Brax's brother "

Bianca nodded, she knew this, but she wanted Ricky to be happy, after everything she'd been through, she deserved to be.

Bianca walked up to the front door and opened it, walking back inside, where the two were watching Casey on his mat kicking his legs.

"I'm going to work " She told Kyle, getting up and reaching for her bag and her jacket and she put it on.

"Good" Kyle nodded, got up and kissed her cheek and lifted Casey from the mat and he waved his hand. Ricky smiled, she may have had her doubts being a mum without Brax, but she knew Kyle was there if she needed him and she also knew she wouldn't be without Casey now. She walked out of the house and got in to her car, she put on her belt and started the engine.

Arriving, at Angelos, she turned off the engine and stepped out, locking the doors and walking in to the restaurant. She put her bag and coat in the locker room, before getting on with her job. She worked for a few hours without taking a break and then took a quick break by nipping to the juice bar and ordering a smoothie. She sipped it and then got back to work.

Angelos was full the time she got back and she found herself rushed off her feet, she'd even slipped off her heels and gone round in bare feet.

When, she got home, she found Kyle waiting for her with dinner made on the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" She asked, as she sat down.

Kyle poured her a glass of wine as he answered "Heath and Bianca have taken Casey for the night "

Ricky took a sip of her wine. "Sounds great "

Kyle laughed, she seemed to relax in his company.

After dinner, Kyle washed up and she sat in the living room, before putting a DVD on and settling down to watch it as Kyle brought in a bowl of popcorn and sat beside her.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ricky fainted at Angelo's, and Kyle found her. She kept telling herself she was tired with looking after Casey. The thought of being pregnant again had never crossed her mind.

She brought a test from the chemist and was relieved when she went home and found the place empty. She walked in to the house and walked in to the bedroom and opened the box. She remembered doing this when pregnant with Casey, she took out the instructions and followed them. She weed on the stick and waited for 3 minutes. She kept checking the time on her watch.

When the 3 minutes were up, she took a deep breath and slowly turned the white stick over.

 _"Negative "_

She stared at the stick, still in her hand, she wanted another kid, she just didn't think she was ready yet, Casey was barley a year- old. She stood up and placed the stick and package in the bin. She washed her hands and picked her phone up. She unlocked the door and walked out on to the landing and headed down the stairs.

Kyle looked at her as she entered the living room, he was bouncing Casey on his knee. She held her arms out and Kyle passed him to her as she headed out of the room and up the stairs, in to his nursery. She lay him gently in the cot and put the blankets over him as she felt a pair of arms circle her waist.

She took his hand and they walked next door, to their bedroom. She undressed and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top as Kyle shook off his jeans and lay on the bed, resting his hands behind his head as Ricky joined him on the bed, after coming out of the en - suite after taking her make up off.

"Night, Ricky" Smiled Kyle.

"Good night, Kyle " Ricky replied, as she got under the covers and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I really liked writing this one, even if I did find it different to write. My heart broke for Ricky today.**


End file.
